


Rhett's first kiss.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett recalls his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhett's first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously titled wrong and tagged wrong, sorry!

I remember my first kiss like it was just yesterday…

It was the night of my 13th birthday, I was out on the roof stargazing with my new telescope. I had spent the whole day with my family and friends, my best friend Link had asked if he could stay the night but his mom said no and he had left when everyone else had. I had already been out on the roof for about an hour or two when I heard a faint voice calling my name, slowly I scooted to the edge to peer over and see who could be standing on my lawn at half past 12. I looked down into the darkness and couldn’t see a damn thing, but once again the voice called my name and this time I realized it was Link.  
“Link what on earth are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t stay!” I shouted down at him.  
“Shhh! Don’t wake your ma’ she’ll call mine and rat me out!” Link stage whispered back.  
a moment or two later I heard what sounded like the branches of the oak tree beside my window rustling, before I knew it Link was heaving his back pack onto the roof and himself following after it.  
“I snuck out man!” He said with a delighted giggle.  
“Boy will your ma’ be pissed in the mornin’” I told him but I giggled too  
“What are you doing out here on the roof at this time of night? Shouldn’t you be sleepin?” Link questioned.  
“I wanted to try my new telescope” I said pointing in the direction of the big metal object perched on the left side of the roof.  
“Aw man! You always get the cool stuff” Link pouted. he reminded me so much of a puppy dog whenever he’d do that.  
“Maybe your ma’ will getcha one for your birthday, bo’” I told him enthusiastically.  
“Naw, she’ll probably get my socks and deodorant again” Link replied with a frown. He and I both knew his mom and step dad couldn’t afford to get him one but neither of us said anything.  
“Do you want to try mine out? I can show ya how to use it” I offered with a smile.  
“Sure Rhett, why not?” Link said as he slowly crawled towards it. Being up on the roof always scared Link and to be honest being that high up kinda scared me too.  
I showed him how to use the telescope and we looked in the instructions to figure out how to find our star signs, Link was overjoyed when we found the Gemini formation. I loved how his face would light up every time he found a new constellation.  
“Hey, Rhett. Ya got anything to drink? I’m awfully thirsty” Link told me after awhile.  
“Oh! I’ve got something special for us tonight buddy!” I told him with a grin. One reason I had wanted Link to spend the night was because I had stolen a few beers from my brother coles stash, neither of us were old enough to drink of course but that didn’t stop coles friends from stealing it from their dad’s or older brothers and they gave Cole a few. I had grabbed them while he was out with his girlfriend Beth earlier that day and hid them in my closet.  
“Oooo what is it?!” Link asked me excitedly.  
“Let me go get em’” I said as I made my way over to my open window. I ducked through the window and bumped my head on the sill.  
“Ouch! Shit.” I exclaimed while rubbing my head.  
“Ya okay, brother?” I heard Link ask in a slightly worried tone.  
“Yep all good!” I replied as I reached the closet and dug the beers out from under my backpack.  
“You got it?” He asked curiousl. he had stuck his head in my window and the moonlight made him look a bit like he was glowing.  
“Got em’, move over I’m comin’ out” I said shooing him away from the window with my empty hand. He shuffled backwards on his hands and knees and I climbed back out onto the roof.  
“Lookit’ what I got bo’!” I said, holding the beers out triumphantly so that Link could see them.  
“Oh boy! Pabst blue ribbon!!” Link shouted giddily.  
“Shhhh!! Don’t shout, you’ll wake Cole or mom and dad. Then we’d be in big trouble!” I replied quietly. This was going to be our first time trying beer, so I understood why he wasn’t being all that quiet. I had four beers, I slide two towards Link and kept the other two for myself. I popped the top on mine at the same time Link popped his and we looked at each other and began to  
Giggle nervously.  
“You first, Rhett.” Link told me. He was grinning so big I thought his face might get stuck like that.  
“Me?? Why do I gotta go first?” I asked with a brow raised in curiosity.  
“You’re the birthday boy, remember? Duh!” Link chuckled and slapped me playfully on the shoulder.  
“How’s about we do it at the same time? ” I suggested. Honestly I was nervous about drinking the beer, what if it tasted as bad as people said it did?.  
“Alright, I don’t see why not” Link said with a shrug. He extended his arm outwards holding his beer in front of mine.  
“Dink it?” I asked.  
“And Sink it” Link replied with a nod.  
We both brought the beverages to our lips and took a swig. We looked at each other, both of us had the beer in our mouths still. We looked like two chipmunks with our cheeks pooched out due to holding the beer in our mouths. Links eyes were wide and he looked slightly panicked. Finally I managed to swallow the beer and got it down with minimal gagging.  
“C'mon Linkster, you can do it” I cheered with a whisper.  
Link gave his head a shake, his hair flopping over his eyes. Once again he reminded me of a puppy.  
“It’s not so bad once ya get it down”. I insured him.  
With his eyes squinched closed and his nose wrinkled Link swallowed his beer.  
“Oh my gosh! That tastes so horrible ” Link told me with a shudder.  
“Ya just want to pour these out and I’ll go get us some milk?” I suggested. I knew Link hated milk almost as much as he hated backing down from a challenge.  
“Nah, let’s finish them. I’m sure it won’t be as bad as the first sip.” Link replied confidently. He puffed up his chest and took another big swig of the beer.  
It took us about 20 minutes to drink both of our beers, at this point we both felt light headed and giddy.  
“Hey, Link ole buddy ole pal” I slurred with a goofy smile.  
“What d'ya want huh?” Link asked me. His eyes were droopy and his breath smelled of beer and cinnamon. I guess he must have fished some big red gum out of his backpack at some point.  
“Let’s go inside and talk” I said as I began to stand up and gather the empty beer cans.  
“Sure thing Rhett, let’s go” Link agreed. He stood up slowly, stumbling a little bit but eventually he gained his footing and bent down to pick up his backpack.  
After a few minutes and lots of fumbling we finally made it inside. I tossed the cans into my closet and stripped out of my jeans and t-shirt. I looked around until I found a pair of boxers with army men on them and then changed into them.  
“Dangit” Link huffed from beside my bed. He had his pack opened and everything that had once been inside was now strewn across my covers. Link looked annoyed.  
“S'matter, bo?” I asked.  
“I left my PJ’s at home, I’m such an idiot” Link replied glumly. He began stuffing everything back into his bag.  
“I’m sure I’ve got something you can wear for the night” I told him. I rummaged through my closet once more, my head felt dizzy every time I bent over and I thought I might pass out but still I pressed on. Finally I found a pair of Dino boxers I hadn’t fit in for at least a year.  
“Find anything? ” Link questioned and his voice was a lot closer than I expected. I turned around and held up the underwear.  
“Here ya go, I can’t wear these anymore. You can keep em” I said as I handed them over.  
“gee thanks Rhett, I appreciate this bud” Link told me as he took the article of clothing from me.  
“Welcome, I’m just gonna go pee while you change.” I told him.  
A few minutes later Link was changed and I had just started brushing my teeth when he walked into the small bathroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched as I brushed.  
“When you’re done I need to pee and brush my teeth too” Link stated and continued watching me. The expression on his face was relaxed as he watched me.  
“Sure thing, brother” I replied with a mouth full of tooth paste. I chuckled when a little dribbled out of my mouth.  
“That’s so nasty, dude” Link said sounding disgusted but chuckling as well.  
Once I finished brushing my teeth Link pushed himself away from the door  
Frame and ambled over to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, and caressed his cheeks.  
“I think I might be getting facial hair” he said.  
“Haha, if anyone is getting facial hair it’s me!” I said and playfully punched him in the shoulder. “I bet I’d look good with a chin strap or a beard” I added with a grin.  
“Yeah right, keep dreaming.” Link told me with a drunkin laugh.  
I struck a manly pose and stated “hush now boy, I am a man! Men grow beards and get all the ladies!” Which caused both of us to break out into a fit of laughter.  
By the time we made our way out of the bathroom and over to my bed, we collapsed together each of us sighing heavily, Our sides hurt from laughing so hard.  
“Link, I’m glad you came over tonight ” I told him after a few minutes of silence.  
“I am too” he replied and he smiled his signature half smile that never failed to make the girls swoon.  
For some reason, (which at the time I assumed was because of the two beers i had) I felt a flutter in my stomach. In my slightly drunken haze I started to lean closer to Link, but just as I was about 3 inches from his face I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I pushed Link off my bed and he quickly made his way over to my closet, he went in and quietly closed the door behind him. A few seconds later my door opened and mom walked in.  
“Rhett what are you doing up at this hour?” She asked me. She didn’t sound upset, just curious.  
“Oh, I um..I just couldn’t sleep.” I replied, I still felt hazy and hoped she couldn’t tell I had been drinking.  
“Alright dear, well I had to go to the bathroom and saw your light on. I thought something might be wrong” she explained to me.  
“I’m fine ma’ really I am.” I assured her. I walked over and gave her a hug and a kiss goodnight.  
“Well I guess I’m heading back to bed then” she said as she turned to go back into the hall. “Oh and one more thing Rhett” she added with a smile.  
“What is it ma’?” I asked.  
“Tell Lincoln his mom called” she told me as she closed the door.  
I stood there for a moment until I heard my closet door creak open. I turned around and saw Link stick his head out.  
“Is the coast clear, man?” Link questioned quietly.  
“Sure is, and by the way your mom called” I said.  
“How do you know that” he said taken aback.  
“Ma’ said to tell you that your mom called” I stated.  
Link busted out laughing and I joined in. Once we calmed down I turned off my light and climbed into bed, Link followed shortly after. I could feel his warm body pressed against me in the close confines of my twin bed. He rolled over to face me and I could feel his breath on my chest because of our size difference.  
“That beer made me feel funny” Link told me. He smelled of beer and my tooth paste now instead of cinnamon, it made my stomach do flips.  
“Me too, but I kinda like it” I said giving him a smile. The light filtering in through my window wasn’t very bright so I doubt Link could see it but oh well.  
“Yeah, it’s not too bad.” Link sighed and I felt his arm slip over my bare waist, It felt wonderful but I’d never tell him that.  
Minutes passed us by as we lay there quietly listening to each other breathing, it was peaceful. After a little bit I assumed Link had fallen asleep so I decided to turn over but upon trying to do so I felt Links grip tighten on my waist.  
“Hey, Rhett…you awake?” Link whispered. He was really close to my face and the heat from his breath warmed my chest.  
“Yeah, something wrong bud?” I asked him with a returning whisper.  
“Have you..ever kissed anyone?” He said, his voice so low I could hardly make out what he was asking me.  
“Not yet, have you?” I told him. It was true, I hadn’t kissed anyone even though I had planned on kissing leslie or amber at some point.  
“No..I haven’t either” he said, he sounded kind of embarrassed.  
“Why do ya ask bo’?” I replied. I figured he would have kissed someone by now, even if he was only 12. he was very handsome for his age and lots of girls liked him.  
“I was..just thinking, what if..we..” he cut himself off before he finished  
What he was saying. He did that a lot and sometimes it was a little annoying.  
“Ugh, what if we what Linkster? You know I don’t like when you don’t finish your sentences.” I said, I sounded a little more annoyed than I had meant to and was afraid Link wouldn’t tell me.  
“What if..we were each others…first..k..kiss” he answered eventually. He sounded like he regretted saying it.  
“Oh, um..gee Link I don’t know..” I mumbled. I felt like my heart was going to jump right from my chest. Must be the beers fault.  
“I’m uh..I was just kidding..” Link replied cooly. At least he thought it was cooly, really he sounded flustered.  
I laid there thinking about Links question for a while. It didn’t seem like a bad idea really, I mean we were super close and did almost everything else together so why not this too?. I decided that I wanted Link to be my first kiss more than anything in the world, so before I could chicken out I grabbed him by his boney shoulders and hauled him closer to me. He gasped in shock when I pressed my lips firmly to his own, he didn’t move for a full two seconds but after that it was like he was a fish and I was the water keeping him alive. His lips were as soft as rose pedals and I felt his hands go in to my short hair. He nipped my bottom lip and then pulled away, he was breathless and panting.  
“Gosh Rhett, I didn’t expect that at all” he said and a nervous giggle escaped his sore lips.  
“I hope that was okay, y'know for your first kiss and all that” I replied with a shrug. My heart was beating fast and my head spun worse than it had when I drank those beers.  
“Okay?? Rhett that was wonderful!” Link whisper shouted.  
“Really, you think so?” I asked astonished. I hadn’t thought he’d like it that much.  
Instead of saying anything Link pressed his plump lips against mine and began to nip at my lips. I felt his hand slide down to my ass and pull me closer to him, upon my hips collision with his own I could feel something pressing against my thigh, it only took me a second to realize Link had a boner. I groaned into his mouth and rubbed myself against him. I heard him give me an answering moan as he rubbed his crotch against my thigh.  
“Oh Rhett, please don’t stop” he begged against my lips. I knew he must be close, he was only 12 after all.  
“I’m not stopping until you cum bo’” I replied, my voice sounded huskier than usual and I couldn’t believe what I had just said. Link didn’t seem to mind though because he picked up the pace of his thrusts.  
“Oh gosh, oh Rhett I’m cumming!” He said, probably a little too loud.  
I felt a wet spot on the front of Links boxers and knew he had cum, it drove me wild. I thrusted against Link rougher than before, grinding my dick against him until finally I shot my load inside my own boxers. I kissed him once more before turning on to my back, afterwards we laid there trying to calm our breathing down and Link snuggled into my side.  
“I love you so much Rhett, thank you.” He told me after a few minutes. His breathing still wasn’t fully back to normal.  
“No Link, thank YOU for the best birthday gift ever ” I replied and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “I love you too bo’” I added and gave him a squeeze.  
———————————————————  
Yep, I still remember my first kiss like it was just yesterday.


End file.
